1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a web marker that remains visible after lateral edge trim is removed from the web and after the web is wound into the rewind roll thereby eliminating the need for the conventional and inaccurate practice of remarking the web.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently, operators of web processing machines insert markers in the rewinding rolls to designate where defective material begins and/or ends. Conventional markers are often the size and shape of typical rectangular bookmarkers and their front end extends out beyond the edge of the web so it can be seen in the rewind roll. The problem with this approach is that during subsequent web processing operations, the marker either falls out of the unwinding roll or the front end of the marker is cut-off by the trim removal device so the marker is not visible after the web is again wound into the rewind roll. Consequently, the web must be remarked. Such remarking is an inaccurate process that results in excess waste.
To remark the web, the machine operator must keep track of when the markers fall out of the unwinding roll or when they are cut-off by the trim removal device so that he can estimate when that point on the web reaches the rewind roll at which time he inserts another marker in the roll. This is an inaccurate process that results in waste. Furthermore, it is not unusual for the operator to be involved in other duties and to fail to even see the marker as it comes due for remarking.
Once the initial markers are positioned on the web it is important that their specific location not be changed during subsequent machine processing because, during the final web processing stages, the markers will be used to determine what web material to discard as waste and what web material to keep as good product. If the web is remarked too soon or too late it can result in good material being discarded as waste and defective material being shipped to customers.
Web processors discard millions of pounds of good web material as waste each year because of inaccurate remarking. Similarly, inaccurate remarking results in defective web material escaping detection and being shipped to customers.